The Dark Side
by KleeZeeNex
Summary: A simple walk can lead to some interesting things. Our favorite turtle brothers find this out quickly when they meet a girl who unintentionally gets cought up in the Foot clan. And now, no one can seem to decide who to trust... Who's side are you on?
1. Taking a Walk

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Don't rub it in._

_A/N: This is the first TMNT fanfic that I have ever written. And, because I was interested in the TMNT movies before the cartoon, this fic is based from the live-action TMNT movies. (It has nothing to do with the new CGI one.) And so, this takes place after the three movies, though it really doesn't have much to do with the third one. Well, that's all I have to say for now, so enjoy!_

X x X x X x X

As Raphael walked in the shadows, he thought vaguely about the risks he was taking. Splinter had instructed the turtles not to go out alone or anymore than they needed to since the Foot was looking for them more closely than ever. But Raphael didn't care. _Let them try to beat me_, he thought. He was sick of staying underground. He would be back down to his brothers and master before they even knew he was gone.

Raphael stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl come around a corner in front of him. He moved swiftly in the ally beside him and waited for her to pass. As he watched her go by, Raphael noticed that she looked to be about sixteen. She was slim, with dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulder blades. The girl was wearing a baggy, green long-sleeved T-shirt and black pants with a white line going down each leg. Raphael saw her deep brown eyes glitter when she walked by a streetlight. After she had passed, Raphael cautiously stepped out and continued on his way.

He decided to head back to the sewers. There was no point in taking a bigger chance of being seen. But Raphael hadn't taken three steps when he heard a crash in front of him, probably something knocked over a trash can. Raphael turned around to see that the girl had stopped. He turned to get out of sight before the girl saw him, but a large throwing dagger suddenly flew toward him and the girl. All thoughts of not being scene flying out the window, Raphael whipped around and dived, pulling the girl down with him as the sharp object flew over them and embedded itself into a telephone pole right ahead of them. "Oh, great," he groaned. He had a bad feeling that he should have stayed home tonight.

Raphael quickly helped the girl up, deciding that it was too late to run now. The girl stood and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. She looked like she was about to say something, but when she faced Raphael she gasped and jumped backwards. Then, as if someone had pushed a panic control button, she froze.

Raphael sighed and said, "Look, if you're wondering about the whole turtle thing—"

"Actually," the girl said frightfully. "That's not the first thing on my mind." She pointed behind Raphael. When he turned, he saw why the girl had frozen. The Foot was there a few yards behind them, ready to attack.

"Oh," Raphael said. "That's the first thing on your mind?"

"It's a close second," the girl replied from behind Raphael as they slowly backed up.

Raphael turned to face her, confused. "Then, what's number one?"

"Umm… Well…" The girl stepped back and smiled. Then, she stuck out her hand. "Thanks for saving me from getting my head chopped off."

Raphael stared at her as he shook her hand, then let out a laugh. She was a lot calmer than she should have been after being tackled by a mutant turtle and about to be attacked by a bunch of angry, teenage criminals. "No problem," he said. "Uh, I'm Raphael."

The girl laughed. "Jamie," she said.

Raphael still had Jamie's hand when he noticed that the Foot had surrounded them. Then, he saw one lunge. "Duck!" he shouted. Raphael pulled Jamie down and kicked the Foot ninja in mid-air, sending him back. Then Raphael stood and moved in front of Jamie to send a spinning kick to the ninja's head, knocking him out. When Raphael looked back at Jamie, she was staring at him with her arms folded.

"You know," she said. "I thought I had seen it all after a turtle that could _walk_ and _talk_. Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, almost to himself. He looked around them to find that they were completely surrounded, "Find a way to get us out of this. It doesn't look like running is an option." He turned back around just in time to see Jamie do a back-handspring to dodge two Foot ninjas, causing one to stumble. She grabbed the unsteady ninja by the back of his black uniform and pulled him down to the pavement as she brought her foot up into the other ninja's chin. They both went down and didn't come back up.

When she turned back to Raphael, she smiled and shrugged. "Oh, well," she said. Then Jamie noticed his stunned expression. "Oh, come on. I would expect that you would be the last one to be surprised that a _girl_ could kick butt," she said.

"Good point," Raphael replied. Then they both turned back-to-back, fighting off Foot ninjas that came their way.

While fighting two guys at once, Raphael said, "You know, you're taking the whole turtle thing pretty well."

Jamie disarmed a Katana-wielding Foot ninja who had come at her. "Well," she said. "Now that we have my top two priorities out of the way…" Jamie turned around to look at Raphael and gave an overly-dramatic gasp. "Oh my goodness, a giant turtle!" she said with mock surprise. Raphael looked back at her to see her face break out in a grin. "Happy now?" she inquired. Just then she felt a hand grip her shoulder and she turned spun around to deliver her assaulting ninja swift punch in the jaw.

Raphael couldn't help but laugh as he turned back to his multiplying opponents. "Hey, I'm surprised that's all," he said. "Most people would run and tell everyone that aliens have invaded earth."

"Hey," Jamie said as she fought a ninja with a Bo staff. "You saved my life. What's to judge?" Then she said chidingly, "You're not an alien, are you?"

"Nope," Raphael replied. He ducked and kicked a guy in the stomach. "Just your average mutant turtle. You heard about the whole radioactive chemical thing with the TGRI clean-up on the news, right?"

"No, I just moved here about a week ago," Jamie replied.

"Well, I'm sure you get the idea," Raphael said.

Jamie crouched and tripped a Foot ninja, then stood. "So, the whole ninja thing is just a hobby of yours?" She ducked as the ninja with the Bo staff swung his weapon at her.

Raphael was about to answer her when he felt something smack into his shell, knocking him to the ground. The Bo staff had missed Jamie and hit him instead.

"Oops," Jamie said, turning around. She took a step towards Raphael, but the Bo staff swung and hit her in the stomach. She caught it with both hands in time to be yanked forward. Jamie involuntarily did a front flip and landed on her back. In seconds, she was attacked by about six more Foot ninjas.

Meanwhile, Raphael was having his own problems. He was trying to fight off the rest of the Foot from on his back and trying to see where Jamie was at the same time. Finally, he was able to jump up. "Jamie?" Raphael looked around as he took out his twin Sais, but saw only black figures. "Where are you?"

Jamie was trying to get an arm from around her neck. She elbowed the Foot ninja holding her in the stomach and twisted his arm around until the guy flipped and landed on the ground. "Here," she shouted. Immediately, two other Foot ninjas knocked her to the ground. Jamie tried to get away, but they pinned her down. Then, Raphael appeared behind the Foot ninjas and tapped both of them on the shoulder. They had barely turned around when Raphael knocked them out. But soon the Foot formed a tight circle around both him and Jamie.

"What now?" Jamie asked. Right then, a Foot ninja lashed out at Raphael, who side-stepped. Raphael caught the ninja before he fell to the ground and hurled him forward. The guy hit the wall of Foot ninjas and knocked several down, making an opening.

"Run," Raphael shouted.

Jamie gave Raphael a look that showed him exactly what she thought of that idea.

"Go!" Raphael said impatiently. "I'm right behind you."

After a moment's hesitation, Jamie did as she was told and jumped over the fallen Foot ninjas. Raphael watched her run until she was back to the sidewalk, and then followed. But the ones he had knocked over were recovering fast. One grabbed his foot, and he slammed to the ground. Raphael heard each Sai he was holding skid across the street. Instantly, all the Foot ninjas were all on him.

When Jamie heard a _thud_, she looked back and saw Raphael being attacked by the gang. "No—" She was about to rush over when a black-gloved hand clamped over her mouth, and she was dragged away.

Raphael hoped that Jamie was still running as he was being beaten by the Foot. He knew that he didn't stand a chance unless he could get loose long enough to run—he was badly out-numbered. Getting loose proved to be a problem. Every time Raphael came close to getting to his feet, more of the Foot would beat on him. After a minute or so of this, Raphael realized that the only way they would stop was if he was out cold. And they were getting close to succeeding. Raphael was now simply trying to stay conscious.

Suddenly, the Foot stopped. Two were off of him, and then so were the rest. He heard a slight commotion and pounding feet around him before he finally looked up to see a familiar figure with his shell to him, sheathing a Katana.

"Leo?" Raphael said dazedly.

"Raph!" Leonardo turned around and crouched beside Raphael. "Are you okay? Did they—"

"Leo," Raphael said. "I'm fine. Get a grip for once."

Leonardo took Raphael's arm and pulled him up. "Come on," Leonardo said. With that, they made their way to the sewers.

X x X x X x X

_A/N: By the way, I'd like to let you know that this story is planned to be nine chapters long. I don't really have a certain amount of time that I wait to post more chapters. I'm just waiting for replies, which I enjoy so much! Thanks for reading, and don't forget the pretty purple button!_


	2. Turtles? What Turtles?

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who replied. Replies make me very happy. _

_I'd like to particularly give a special thanks to **AltoSaxPlayer** for pointing out a mistake in chapter one (which I fixed, not to worry)._

X x X x X x X

Jamie took in her surroundings as the Foot ninjas holding her stopped. They were in front of an abandoned building. Jamie was then practically pulled up a small ladder on the side of the building until they were on top of it. Jamie gasped when she saw the sign beside the edge of the roof: TGRI. That was what Raphael was talking about when he brought up the chemicals. Even though she was still oblivious to what that had to do with TGRI, she knew she was in for trouble.

While a few of the Foot ninjas tried to open a small door in the roof that Jamie guessed was a secret entrance to get inside the building, Jamie peeked over the side of the roof. She knew after looking down that she wouldn't be able to get away in time unless she—

"Jump," one of the ninjas holding her said.

Jamie looked at the guy, then back over the side of the building, then back at him again. "Are you kidding me?"

The guy took both of Jamie's shoulders and turned her toward the door at his feet. Then, he motioned for her to jump inside. Jamie tried to step back. "Ah, you know," she started. "I don't really feel like jumping into creepy buildings right now so—whoa!" she shouted as she was roughly pushed through the opening.

Jamie fell only a few feet. When she landed, she noticed that she was in front of some sort of platform. It wasn't until the rest of the Foot had dropped in around her when she noticed someone was standing on the platform in front of her.

She didn't know who it was or even if it was human, but Jamie thought his outfit looked similar to what a blown-up hardware store would look like. He had a helmet and sharp metal on his sleeves. She couldn't see his face because of the shadows.

After the Foot had taken places against the walls, Jamie realized that no one was trying to restrain her anymore. There was only one ninja standing behind her. _I guess there's no point, _she thought. _There's no way I can get out of here._

Suddenly, the man in front of her spoke. "Where are the turtles?" His voice was loud and harsh.

Jamie's eyes snapped up. "He got away?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, as you well know," the man answered angrily. "Where are they?"

Jamie was confused. _They_? The only one she saw tonight was Raphael. Everyone else was accounted for. "I don't know what—"

"Maybe," the man said, cutting her off. "You don't understand your position. Tell us where the turtles are and you will live."

Jamie felt as if her stomach did a flip. "I just met him. I didn't even know there was more than one." She knew lying wouldn't do her any good. The horde of ninjas would just kill her later when they found out she didn't know anything about what they wanted. So she decided to stall instead. "Why do you care where they are?"

"That's none of your business. We just need to know where those freaks are," he replied.

"Freaks?" Jamie said. This guy was starting to get on her nerves. "If you're looking for freaks, you don't need my help." Jamie turned around and motioned to the Foot around the walls. "There's some…There's some over there…" She turned back and jumped, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, look," she said, pointing to the man. "There's another one!" The Foot ninja behind her responded by shoving her shoulder.

"Well," the man said. "It seems as if you are no use to me, then." He then spoke to the guy behind Jamie. "Get rid of her."

_Get rid of her_? That didn't sound as if they were going to just send her on her merry way. "Nah," Jamie said. As the guy moved to grab her, she jumped and kicked him back. Soon, several more Foot ninjas sprang toward her. Jamie ducked, and then pushed back with her heels until she slid behind those who had collided. But more soon came to get her.

Jamie sprang up and did a spinning kick that connected with four of them. About six of the remaining gang started to head for her, but the man on the platform suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Everyone in the room froze. Then, the man said cruelly, "Maybe she can be useful after all."

X x X x X x X

Leonardo and Raphael tried to be as quiet as possible as they dropped into their lair underground. After turning on a small lamp on a table nearby, Leonardo noticed how bad Raphael looked. He had scratches all over his face and arms, and looked slightly sick. Leonardo took Raphael's arm and pushed him onto the couch. "Stay there," Leonardo said sternly. He started to turn away, and then said, "Oh! Here." He handed Raphael his Sais. Then he walked off.

Raphael sighed. "What are you doing, Leo?"

Leonardo came back with a bowl and rag. The bowl had some sort of greenish liquid inside it. He sat down beside Raphael. "Splinter showed me this when I cut my foot by stepping on a can a few years ago." Leonardo dipped the rag in the bowl.

"Leo, I'm fine. Can't we just—"

"No," Leonardo said. "Even if you feel fine, Splinter will notice your appearance and wonder what happened. Good luck coming up with a better excuse than, 'Oh, I decided to sneak out because I'm a hothead who can't control my emotions.' This will make you as good as new before anyone notices."

"Okay, fine!" Raphael held up his hands in mock surrender. Raphael had half-expected for Leonardo to give him a lecture about safety and "The Art of Invisibility", but Leonardo was just trying to keep him from getting caught. Raphael looked at the bowl. "What is that stuff?" It smelled awful.

"No idea," Leonardo said distractedly as he rung out the rag. "Splinter just keeps it around. Now, just hold it here," Leonardo held the wet rag against a cut on Raphael's shoulder.

Raphael couldn't suppress a shout of pain and mostly surprise as he felt his shoulder burn from the liquid. But his shout was quickly cut off when Leonardo clamped a hand over his mouth. Raphael slapped both his hands on top of Leonardo's. There was no way he wasn't heard.

Leonardo and Raphael sat frozen there for a few moments as they both heard quiet thumps from behind the underground train beside the couch. Leonardo slowly got up and headed to the lamp he had turned on before. They both knew that this wasn't Splinter coming to scold them from being up at such a late hour; Splinter wouldn't have snuck up on them.

As Leonardo had his back turned to switch off the light, Raphael kept his eyes glued to the side of the train. Whoever the intruder was wasn't going to surprise Leonardo with his back turned while Raphael was there. A split second before Leonardo turned off the lamp, Raphael saw the light illuminate over something coming around the side of the train. All he could make out was a Bo staff and purple headband.

"No! Don't—" Raphael whispered hurriedly. But it was too late. The room went black and Raphael could hear a struggle going on. It was very quiet though. Both opponents were obviously very skilled. Raphael tried to find the lamp through the dark. Finally, he found it and flipped the switch. Then, he looked to where the struggle had stopped as soon as the room illuminated.

Donatello had Leonardo pinned against the wall to the right of the train with his Bo staff ready to swing. When the two turtles realized who they were facing, Donatello jerked back. "Leo!" he gasped. Then, he poked his head around the corner he had just come around. "Mikey! It's okay," he whispered.

Michelangelo quickly came around. He jumped when he saw Leonardo, who had moved to stand beside Donatello. "Whoa!" Michelangelo said softly. "We thought you were like, invaders from planet Foot." Then his eyes fell on Raphael sitting on the couch. "Oh, man. What happened to you?"

Raphael looked up from the rag he was holding on his arm. "It's a long story."

"He snuck out and got his shell kicked, and then I brought him back here," Leonardo said.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Okay, so it's not a long story."

Michelangelo looked appalled. He wasn't use to the idea of _anyone_ beating Raphael. "But…" he said. "You kicked their butt first, right?"

Raphael grinned and leaned forward. "Now, _that's_ a long story."


	3. The First Mission

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! (BTW, is anyone else noticing my repeating chapter titles starting with the letter "T"? Hmm...) Anywho, the review shoutout this time goes to **Moogsthewriter** for not only pointing out her favorite part in chapter two, but making me wonder what the heck I did to my name (KleeZeeNex, for you slow ones like me) to remind her of MIB. It's been a while since I've seen it--give me a break._

_I'll zip it for now and let you have more of the story. :D_

X x X x X x X

Jamie looked at the black uniform she was wearing in disgust, holding the mask that completed the outfit in her hands. She looked up to the hard face in front of her, which was at least a head's length above her own. He was also dressed in a Foot uniform, minus the mask. His hair was short and almost as black as his eyes seemed to be. "Do I really have to wear this?" Jamie asked miserably.

"You will wear what we tell you to wear," the Foot ninja said fiercely. "Unless you wouldn't like to be part of us. You could die instead as the Shredder originally instructed."

_So that's what that creepy man's name was_, Jamie mused. Then she said heatedly, "You know, I don't _want_ either. Who would really want to be part of this circus without being threatened with their life?" With that, she turned her back on him and began to walk away, but the ninja pushed her hard to the ground. Jamie landed on her stomach with a _thud_.

"Your mouth will bring you more trouble if you keep forgetting to _shut up,_" he said to Jamie.

Jamie pressed her hands against the floor to get up and mumbled, "Your _brain_ will bring you more trouble if you keep forgetting to use it."

That was the wrong thing to say. Jamie froze as she heard the guy step closer to her, but then saw feet move in front of him. Jamie didn't dare look up. Then she heard the owner of the feet blocking the angry ninja's way to her speaking skittishly. "Ah, hey. It seems that this new one doesn't really know the importance of your… authority. So, why don't I just show her the ropes before we go? I'll make sure she doesn't get out of hand again." Jamie could see his shadow gesturing as he tried to talk to the angry Foot ninja who pushed her down.

"Fine," the guy said. "Go."

Jamie felt someone, she guessed it was the same one who had just made the negotiations, pull her up and begin to lead her away. She looked over to him and was a little shocked. The boy looked to be about her age and had sandy blonde hair. He was slightly small, only being taller than Jamie by about an inch. He was dressed the same as the other Foot ninjas, but something about him was different. There was no toughness or hate in his eyes, only fear.

Once there were no more Foot ninjas in sight, the boy let go of Jamie's arm and sighed. "What was that?" he burst out. "You're lucky to be alive right now, and you just almost blew it. Do you know what he could have done? One bad report from him could make the Shredder change his mind and let you be killed. And when he's mad, _no one _is happy. So you need to learn to think before you let anything come out of your mouth!"

Jamie could only stare at this boy as he rambled on. When he finished, he looked a little uncomfortable. He started to fidget with his own mask that he held in his hands. Suddenly, Jamie said, "Thank you."

The boy looked up, surprised. "For what?"

"For getting me out of that… situation," Jamie said.

"Oh," the boy said. "Well, he's not all bad… the guy who pushed you, that is. His name is Kevin. He's sort of like our… big brother."

Jamie gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, so he's a very mean and bitter big brother," the boy said, smiling.

Jamie noticed how his brown eyes seemed to shine when he smiled. She couldn't see how he could be a part of such a violent gang. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Brady," the boy said. He seemed almost shy now.

"Well," Jamie said. "Are you going to show me the ropes?"

"Oh! Yeah, well, there's not much to this place. It used to be a—" Brady was cut off by a loud sound that seemed to be like bells. "Oops, time to go," he said, putting on his mask. Then, he motioned for Jamie to follow him.

As they walked, Jamie put on her mask and tucked her hair inside, not knowing exactly what was going on. Jamie soon found herself in the room she met Shredder in along with the Foot, and noticed something different about Brady's mask. "Why don't you have a red headband like the others?" she asked him.

Brady turned to look at Jamie. "Neither do you," he said. Jamie felt her forehead and noticed that he was right. "I'm still in training, just like you," Brady continued. "We don't get the headbands with the Foot symbol until we can prove ourselves. It's how they identify us as the new guys. Err, or girls."

"Then how do they tell _us _apart?" Jamie asked.

Brady studied Jamie for a moment. "I'm taller," he said simply. Then, they reached the spot where everyone else was jumping up to the ceiling through the hole in which Jamie was shoved through before. "Ah, do you need a boost?" Brady asked.

After smiling to herself, Jamie answered by jumping up and catching the edge of the opening. Then, she pulled herself up with ease, finishing that off with an unnecessary flip and landed on her feet next to the small door. Once she was standing safely on the roof, Jamie crouched next to the opening to see Brady just standing there. Jamie couldn't see his face because of his mask, but she could picture his shocked expression. Jamie extended her arm down do him. "What?" she said jokingly. "Need a hand?"

Brady recovered quickly from his shock and took a few steps back. "Ha, ha, very funny," he said. Then, he jumped and climbed through the opening.

Once they were both standing on the roof of the building, Jamie asked, "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"A stakeout," Brady answered. "We do this every night as soon as the sun goes down. I'm not sure how many posts there are, but we're trying a new one tonight."

This didn't make much sense to Jamie. What were they looking for? And why was it so important they had to stay up all night to look? That explained why she was ordered sleep in the daytime. Most of the others left, and Jamie guessed it was probably because they had to go back to their own homes so that no one started to look for them. She was locked inside a small room all day until evening came. Jamie had shortly woken up when a mean "big brother" was shoving out-of-style jumpsuits in her face.

Jamie and Brady followed the others to the edge of the building where some were already climbing down. "Ready?" Brady said when Jamie hesitated.

_No, I am _not_ ready to go out and do who knows what with all these criminals, _Jamie thought. But all she did was nod faintly before she climbed down the side of the building.

X x X x X x X

Raphael barely paid attention to the television that he and his brothers were watching. Though he had told Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo about Jamie, he didn't mention that he didn't know if she had really escaped. Raphael wished he could look for her, but he couldn't risk going out alone again. And he couldn't ask the others to sneak out with him.

Suddenly, Michelangelo said, "Man, I think I need some—"

"Pizza?" Donatello finished for him.

That gave Raphael an idea. As Michelangelo got up to use the phone, Raphael said, "No, no," he gestured for Michelangelo to sit back down. "I'll order it," Raphael walked over to the phone. After making sure his brothers' eyes were glued to the television, he reached down and unplugged the phone. Then, he picked up the receiver and said, "Hey, the phone's not working."

Donatello and Leonardo turned their heads in Raphael's direction, but Michelangelo sprang up. "What?" he exclaimed. He then hurried over to the phone and banged the receiver on the table it had been sitting on and desperately pushed all the buttons.

"Okay, Mikey," Donatello said. "Chill out, maybe I can fix it." Donatello walked over and examined the phone.

This made Raphael a little uneasy. Donatello was good with fixing things, but Raphael hoped he wouldn't even consider that the phone could be unplugged. Thankfully, after hanging up the phone and picking it up a few times, Donatello said, "Sorry, but I don't know what could be wrong with it."

"No!" Michelangelo cried. "How will we order pizza?" He thought for a minute. "I guess we'll just have to go pick one up."

"Hold on," Leonardo said. He walked over to put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "You know it's dangerous right now to be out."

"No, dude," Michelangelo said, waving his hands. "_Dangerous_ is no pizza," He cringed just saying those words.

Leonardo sighed. "Okay, we'll ask Master Splinter." Leonardo walked over to the train and poked his head through the opening in the car. "Master Splinter?" he said.

He backed up as their sensei walked out to them. "Yes, my sons?"

"The phone is broken, so may we go out and get some pizza?" Leonardo asked.

"Now, my sons," Splinter said patiently. "It is not worth the risk of being seen right now."

"Please!" Michelangelo burst out. "It is! It really is! We _need_ pizza! _Please!_"

Splinter sighed, but Raphael said, "Master, we'll be careful. If we don't go, Mike might just self-destruct." He tried to smile convincingly, which he knew was out-of-character for him.

Finally, Splinter gave in. "Alright, my sons," he said. "Be safe."

"Yes!" Michelangelo said happily. Then, they all headed to the surface.

X x X x X x X

_A/N: Extra, non-existant points go to whoever caught the reference to a quote in the first TMNT movie. Here's a little hint: I didn't just put it in there for random trivia. It has a point. ;) Later all! And thanks for reading!_


	4. Raph, You Know Her?

_A/N: Um... Yeah, there's nothing I've gotta say. Read on!_

X x X x X x X

When Brady told her that they had reached the post for the stakeout, Jamie took in her surroundings. That became a problem fast because it was very dark. The only light that illuminated the street was from the sign on the pizzeria nearby. She, Brady, and about a fourth of the Foot were crouched behind a low, stone wall that outlined the sidewalk.

Jamie looked at Brady beside her. He was intently staring at the manhole in the center of the deserted street, just like the others were. "What are we looking for?" Jamie whispered.

"Enemies of the Shredder," Brady replied, never taking his eyes off of the street. "I've never seen them, but we suspect that they stay underground during the day."

"And what are we suppose to do when we see these enemies?"

At this, Brady turned his head to Jamie. He didn't say anything.

"I'm not doing that," Jamie said in a low voice.

"No," Brady whispered. "We won't kill them." He returned his gaze to the street. "We have to bring them back to Shredder."

Jamie didn't like that either. "And then what? Shredder wants to do the honors himself?" This was starting to make her sick.

Brady nodded somewhat grimly. Jamie could tell that he wasn't very thrilled about the procedure either. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then, they saw the manhole cover slide over.

Instantly, everyone around Jamie tensed and ducked lower so that only their eyes were peeking over the top of the wall. She wondered if she could make an escape now, but then realized that the Foot would find out she was gone quickly. And then she would have just used up her second chance to live.

After a few agonizing seconds, Jamie saw something climb up. She couldn't figure out what it was at first until she saw the red bandana. Jamie held her breath, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. But when the figure was standing up in the street Jamie could deny no longer who it was: Raphael.

"Oh, no," Jamie groaned with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What?" Brady whispered, turning to Jamie worriedly.

Jamie didn't answer because three more turtles came up just then. As soon as they closed the manhole they had climbed out of, the Foot started to move in. The turtle wearing a purple bandana was carrying a trench coat. Not able to handle this any longer, Jamie took hold of Brady's arm as he got up and whispered desperately, "Brady, I can't do this." She would _not_ be a part of this if she could help it.

Brady put his hands on her shoulders and said softly, "Just stick close to me. You'll be fine," Before Jamie could say anything more, Brady turned to follow the others. Jamie knew she couldn't turn back now. If Brady knew she was gone, he would look for her and get himself into trouble as well. Maybe, if they brought the turtles to Shredder, Jamie could get them out later. So she followed Brady.

Quietly and steadily the Foot snuck up on the turtles. Jamie noticed that Raphael kept a few steps behind and was looking around. Then she heard the one in the orange bandana say, "Man, if I don't eat some pizza fast—" He was cut off when the turtle in a blue bandana stopped suddenly.

"Shhh," he said. Both the turtles and the Foot froze. The Foot must have been heard. All four turtles stood back to back and looked around them. They saw nothing. After a while, the turtle wearing blue said, "Never mind, I guess."

Raphael sighed and said, "Why don't you just give us all a heart-attack, Leo?"

"Sorry, I thought I heard something," the one called Leo said defensively.

Once the turtles were heading on their way again, a Foot ninja stood up on the wall so that the rest of the Foot could see him. He then motioned for them to attack.

All at once, the Foot clan was running at the turtles. But as soon as they heard the first step, the turtles turned back and drew their weapons. A fight instantly started. Jamie could only blend in as much as possible while the others fought the turtles. She noticed that the other three seemed to be just as skilled as Raphael. Remembering Brady, she whirled around, looking for him. She couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, Jamie felt something hit her in the back. She turned to see the turtle in the orange bandana fighting off several Foot ninjas with nunchucks. She was behind him, but his weapons kept swinging back. After dodging them several times, Jamie decided that she had had enough of that. The next time the turtles arm swung back, Jamie caught his wrist. Surprised, the turtle looked back at her. But the ones he was fighting took the opportunity to pile up on him. Before Jamie knew it, they were all on the ground with her standing over them, watching the struggle. "Great," she said to herself. "I really need to just start letting myself get hit."

She had about a second to reconsider that statement, though, when a bo staff whizzed by her ear. Jamie turned to see the turtle in the purple bandana. She guessed that he had tossed the trench coat aside by now, because he only held a bo staff. He swung it at her again, but Jamie side-stepped. It didn't take her long to realize that he was trying to get to the turtle wearing orange, who was still struggling to get up and away from the Foot ninjas on top of him. So the next time the purple-clad turtle swung his bo staff, Jamie purposely jumped so that it would trip her. It worked. Jamie fell down, and then rolled out of the way. When she looked up, the turtle with the bo staff had already gotten all of the Foot ninjas off of the turtle who had fallen and was helping him up. "You okay, Mikey?" he asked.

"Terrific, Donny," the one named Mikey said sarcastically. "I love being flattened like a pancake right before I eat pizza. It's good for the digestive system."

Donny looked like he was about to retort when someone smacked into both of them. When Jamie looked closer, she realized that this Foot ninja had no bandana. Brady! She rushed over to him and pulled him up. "Brady, are you alright?" she asked.

"Brady? Who's Brady?" he replied, pretending to have amnesia.

Jamie rolled her eyes and pushed him forward so that they could continue the fight. Unfortunately, she pushed him right into Leo. Brady fell down again right in front of the turtle, who responded by raising his swords high, ready to strike.

Gasping, Jamie reached down, grabbed Bray's wrists, and yanked. She pulled him away just before the swords hit the concrete he was laying on seconds before. Brady quickly stood. "Thanks," he said.

"Bye!" Jamie said suddenly. Leo had swung his swords again. Jamie pushed Brady back and jumped in the opposite direction so that they separated. Leo's katanas sliced only through air. When Jamie tried to decide where to go, she noticed that the Foot was scattering away. She could believe it—they were leaving.

Jamie started to run to catch up to the Foot, but felt something smack into both her shins, knocking her feet from underneath her. Jamie landed on her stomach with a grunt and looked up to find Donny standing beside her with his bo staff raised. The rest of the Foot was nowhere to be seen.

Jamie rolled to the side just as Donny swung his weapon at her again. Then, she sprang up to her feet and kicked Donny's bo staff out of his hands. Jamie barely caught his stunned expression before she fell again with a groan, clutching her legs where Donny had hit her. When she could finally stand back up, all four turtles were standing in front of her.

"Not so fast," Raphael said. He lunged and knocked what he thought to be a Foot ninja to the ground. After struggling for a while, Raphael felt himself being kicked right above his belt and flipped over. He landed on his feet, but was no longer holding his sais. He looked with anger at his opponent, who held them both.

That did it. Raphael lunged again, took back his sais, and pushed his opponent to the ground. While holding both his sais in one hand, Raphael slowly pulled off the mask of his adversary and gasped.

There was Jamie, looking up at him. This was no Foot ninja… right? "Let me up, Raphael," she said quietly. Raphael backed away slowly and let Jamie get to her feet. Jamie looked into Raphael's stunned eyes and said, "This isn't what it looks like."

"It's a girl!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Raph, you know her?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael was quiet for a moment before he said tonelessly, "No."

"Raphael, you don't understand," Jamie said, her voice cracking. But Raphael interrupted her.

"Oh, I understand just fine," he said angrily. "You were leading me into a trap last night, weren't you? You got me out into the open so the Foot could get me off-guard! Or maybe you were just a distraction! You were a part of the Foot all along, huh?"

After he said this, his brothers looked confused at first. Then Leonardo got a look of comprehension on his face. "Jamie," he said to Donatello and Michelangelo. They nodded in understanding.

"No!" Jamie felt hot tears well up in her eyes. "I never wanted to—"

"Yeah, yeah," Raphael said. He tried to sound nonchalant. "Tell it to someone stupid enough to believe it." He then turned away, not seeing the look of pure hurt on Jamie's face.

X x X x X x X

_A/N: Awe, how sad. Yes, I'm a sensitive one... Heh, actually, I've just got this thing about ruining the "moment". It happens. I suppose I'll just say the same old stuff... Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	5. Some Explaining to Do

_**A/N**: Uh... yeah, I got nothin._

X x X x X x X

Michelangelo watched as Jamie backed away, and then took off at a run to the stone walls. He was about to follow is brothers, who were heading for the pizzeria again, but hung back when he saw Jamie jump over the wall. Another arm came up and took hers, pulling her down out of sight. Curious, Michelangelo jogged quietly over to the wall and crouched behind it, listening.

"What's the deal, Brady?" Jamie said. "You scared me half to death!"

"You can't go back!" Michelangelo guessed this voice belonged to the one named Brady.

"Brady, you know they'll just find me and kill me if I don't. I know where their headquarters is."

"They'll kill you if you go back," Brady said slowly.

It was quiet for a long time before Jamie spoke again. "Wasn't this what I was trying to avoid when I _joined_ this stupid gang?"

"This was your test. That's why the rest of us left. I tried to stay, but they wouldn't let me help you. And then you ran, so you failed. You were supposed to fight the turtles to prove that you really didn't know them, like you said to Shredder."

After hearing Brady's last statement, Michelangelo ran as fast as he could back to his brothers, who were standing outside of the pizzeria. Donatello was wearing his trench coat with two pizzas in his hands. He was just taking off his coat when Michelangelo ran up to them and said, "Come on! We've got to go!"

"Mike, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked. "Go where?"

"Just follow me!" Michelangelo said. "That girl Jamie wasn't lying, she's in big trouble, and Shredder's alive!"

At this, Leonardo was stunned. Donatello dropped the pizza. But Raphael didn't act convinced. "Mike, I don't know what gave you that idea," he said. "But there's no way. So lets just go back to the lair and—"

Michelangelo cut Raphael off. "I know what I'm talking about Raph!" he said. With that, he started to walk off.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael paused for a moment, and then Leonardo shrugged and started to follow his brother. Then Donatello said, "What about the pizza?"

Michelangelo turned back. "Forget the pizza!" he said impatiently. "Let's go!"

X x X x X x X

Jamie ran as fast as she could to her apartment building. Brady had told her that he would try to stall for as long as he could so that she had some time before the Foot came looking for her. Once she was there, she didn't bother with the elevator. She ran up the stairs to the top floor where her room was located, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

The first thing Jamie did was change into some normal clothes and pull her hair up into a ponytail. When she finished putting on some jeans and a blue, short-sleeved shirt, Jamie threw her black Foot uniform into the trash. She was about to walk to her kitchen when she saw shadows behind her.

When Jamie whipped around, though, she saw nothing. But that didn't make her feel better. She ran into her kitchen, picked up a wooden stool, and crouched behind the counter.

Jamie stayed there for a while before she heard a crash in her living room. Then, she heard sounds of a struggle going on. Jamie tensed, tightening her grip on the stool she held. She soon heard several footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Jamie waited. She knew that there was a squeaky floorboard right beside the counter. It was quiet for a moment, but Jamie could sense that someone was very close. Then, all of a sudden, _squeak!_

Springing up, Jamie swung the stool out with all her strength, eyes shut. She felt it connect with someone, and then opened her eyes just in time to see Michelangelo fall to the floor with broken pieces of wood all around him.

Jamie gasped and put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, man," Michelangelo groaned as his brothers helped him up. "We can knock out an entire mob of Foot ninjas, but I get beat by a chair?"

"I am so _sorry_," Jamie said. "I thought you were the Foot."

"Sure you did," Raphael grumbled. He was hanging back from the others.

After glaring at Raphael, Michelangelo said to Jamie, "We followed you here, but so did the Foot. We met them in your living room," he added, rubbing his head.

"Are they gone?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but that leaves us with a problem," Donatello said. "The Foot knows where you live now."

"Great," Jamie said. Where was she supposed to hide now?

Michelangelo seemed to sense her dilemma. "Why don't you come with us?" he said.

"No!" Jamie and Raphael said at the same time.

"She'll just run off and tell the Foot where we are," Raphael said.

"She will not!" both Michelangelo and Donatello yelled at him.

Jamie sighed and said, "If the Foot is looking for me, I can't risk your lives too."

Donatello stepped forward to put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Look, they're already searching for us, so it won't make much of a difference."

Jamie thought for a while, and then said, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Michelangelo said. "Come on, we'd better go before the Foot comes back."

The five made their way out of the apartment building and to the nearest manhole. Leonardo moved the cover aside and said to Jamie, "Go ahead."

"Ugh…" Jamie mumbled to herself. "More dark, creepy holes to jump into." But she jumped nonetheless, followed by the other four. Then, they began to lead her through the sewers.

"So," Donatello said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Will someone not be looking for you, Jamie?"

"Not for a while," Jamie replied. "I just live with my mom, and she's on some business trip right now." She paused, and then said, "Okay, tell me if I'm wrong. Donny, Mikey, Leo, Raphael?" she said, pointing to each turtle.

"You've got Raph," Michelangelo said. "Donny is short for Donatello, Leo is Leonardo, and I'm Michelangelo."

"Okay, got it."

Then Michelangelo then remembered something. "Hey, did you really see Shredder?" he asked.

Jamie laughed bitterly. "You know him, huh? Yeah, I saw him. He's not very pleasant."

"Tell me about it," Donatello said.

"I hope Splinter hasn't noticed how long we were gone," Leonardo said.

Jamie looked at him. "Is he a… turtle too?" she asked.

"Of course not," Leonardo said. "He's a rat."

Jamie threw up her hands. "Well, of course he is! I mean, the idea of _five_ ninja turtles would just be absurd."

"Okay, you've got a point."

Then, they all came to the large hole with a ladder leading down into the turtles' lair. "Well, here we are," Donatello said. He went down first, then Michelangelo, Jamie, Raphael, and Leonardo.

"Wow," Jamie said when she looked around. "Nice place."

Michelangelo was walking toward the phone. He picked it up, listened for a second, and then hung up. "Oh, yeah," he said gloomily.

Raphael sighed and walked over to plug in the phone. Then he picked it up and handed it to Michelangelo, who looked confused.

"Wait a minute," Donatello said. "It was just unplugged?"

"Yeah," Raphael said.

"And you knew?"

"Obviously."

Leonardo walked over. "You unplugged it so we would have to go out, didn't you, Raph?"

Raphael headed for the couch. "What's your point, Leo?" he said before sitting down.

"Why?"

When Raphael didn't answer, Jamie realized what Raphael had done. But she decided she'd better not tell his brothers. Raphael was angry enough at her. So she tried to change the subject. "So, where's this Splinter?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Leonardo said.

"I am here."

Everyone turned to see Splinter come out of the underground train. Even though she had just met four mutant turtles, Jamie couldn't help but stare at the rat. But it didn't take long for her to notice the kind air about him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the turtles staring at her, as if they expected her to faint or scream. When she did neither, everyone relaxed.

"I believe an explanation is in order," Splinter said to his sons.

The turtles, excluding Raphael, started talking at once until Jamie said to them, "No." The turtles were quiet. "I owe all of you an explanation anyway," she said. All five mutants looked at Jamie and gave her their attention. "You see," Jamie began. "The night when Raphael saved me from the Foot…"


	6. Tubular

_**A/N**: Wow, you all sure replied fast. Thanks! For your encouragement, I give you an early chapter! I know you're all so excited... :P_

X x X x X x X

When Jamie was finished telling her story of how she joined the Foot, everyone had different reactions. Splinter was thoughtful, Michelangelo was in awe, Donatello was leaned forward in interest, and Leonardo was confused. Raphael, however, was just as doubtful as he had been before.

Seeing Leonardo's expression, Jamie asked, "What's wrong?"

Leonardo seemed to come out of a trance before he spoke. "It's just… I can't see how Shredder could be alive. We all thought he was dead."

"Yeah," Michelangelo voiced his agreement.

Jamie thought for a moment. "Maybe whoever told you he was dead was an enemy and wanted you to think—"

"We were there." Raphael spoke for the first time since the phone incident.

"You know, I've been thinking about that," Donatello said. "The Shredder had just turned himself into a mutant when he was crushed by that pier, so—"

"Wait a minute!" Jamie interrupted. "Shredder didn't look like a mutant when I saw him."

"Exactly!" Donatello said. "Right after he was mutated, Shredder was forced to withstand harsh conditions. That could have reversed the mutation process if he was still—"

"Unstable," Jamie said quietly. At this, the turtles looked at her curiously. Jamie held up her hands. "What? So I'm a science geek. Give me a break!"

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but his three brothers said, "Shut up Raph," before he could voice his distrust. Raphael responded by folding his arms angrily and glaring at Jamie.

Jamie felt hurt that Raphael still didn't believe her, but refused to let him know it. She just returned his hard stare until Donatello tried to break the tension. "So, anyway," he said cautiously. "If Shredder reverted back to normal, then the change could have later given him enough strength to survive. Except…" Donatello looked thoughtful. "He could still have some abnormalities such as increased strength…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh, that's great," Michelangelo said sarcastically. "Not only is the shred dude alive, but he's probably still able to whip our shells."

After a few moments' silence, Splinter walked back to the underground train. "We should all get to bed now," he said. "Show Jamie where she may sleep."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo said. He went into the train for a moment, and then came out with blankets and a few pillows. "There's a spare room over here," he said, leading Jamie to it. Michelangelo and Donatello followed, leaving Raphael to scowl on the couch before finally going to his room.

"Here, Leo. I got it," Donatello said, taking the bulky blankets and pillows from his brother. Then, he motioned for Jamie to go ahead inside. Unfortunately, Donatello didn't see Michelangelo in front of him because the pillows were blocking his view. He walked right into Michelangelo, sending his brother and pillows flying.

"Whoa!" Donatello said as he too fell to the floor. Jamie, who had had her back turned, now spun around because a pillow hit her on the back of the head.

"Hey!" she said. She picked up the pillow and was about to throw it back when she saw the quite hilarious scene on the floor: Donatello lying on his shell trying to get up and Michelangelo thrashing underneath a blanket. "You'll pay for that, you klutzes," Jamie laughed. She threw the pillow she held at Donatello and helped Michelangelo to untangle himself from the blanket he was now wrapped in.

"Hey, no fair!" Donatello said as he finally stood up. "Two against one."

"Ha, ha!" Michelangelo said. "Too bad, Donny!"

Leonardo sighed with an amused smile and shook his head as he left the room, which was now the battlefield of a very comical pillow fight. As he headed to his room, he looked to see if Raphael was asleep yet. Leonardo was surprised to see that Raphael was tossing and turning in his bed.

X x X x X x X

The next day, Jamie learned what it was like to live with the turtles. They watched television, ate pizza, sparred, ate pizza, ate pizza, and then repeated the process until late that afternoon.

"No! Don't open the closet door!" Michelangelo yelled at the television screen. Then he turned to Jamie. "How can all people in horror movies be so stupid?"

Jamie shook her head and said, "I don't know, but—Oh, great!" she burst out incredulously. "Now she's going to walk inside. She's just going to run into a big, hairy, drooling—"

A sudden roar sounded from the television.

"_RUN!_" Jamie and Michelangelo shouted at the same time.

Donatello and Leonardo watched Michelangelo and Jamie watching television in this verbal manner from behind the couch the two were sitting on. "I never thought we'd meet someone who yelled at the TV as much as Michelangelo," Donatello said quietly.

Leonardo chuckled. "Yeah, but then again, I never thought we'd meet someone even close to as brainy as you," he said pointedly.

Suddenly, Jamie sprang up from the couch and said, "That's it! I've had it with horror movies!"

"You said it, sister," Michelangelo said, following suit.

Donatello looked again to Leonardo. "Or as hotheaded as Raphael," Donatello observed.

"Where'd he go anyways?" Leonardo asked, looking around. He got his answer when he spotted Raphael standing moodily in a corner, twirling one of his sais. Then, Raphael's head suddenly snapped up to something behind Leonardo right before he heard a crash.

Leonardo turned to see Jamie sprawled against the table that the television was sitting on with a skateboard underneath her, wheels spinning. "Whoa," Jamie groaned. "Some ride."

"Nice going, Donny," Michelangelo said as he helped Jamie up. "That's a perfect place to leave your skateboard!"

"Sorry, Jamie," Donatello said, picking up his board.

"No, it's fine," Jamie said, smiling. "Maybe I would have been more graceful if I knew how to ride."

Donatello paused, and then said, "You don't know how?"

"There aren't a lot of sidewalks where I lived in the country before I came here," Jamie explained. "Or sewers," she added when Donatello gave her a curious expression.

At this news, Donatello looked at his skateboard in his hands, to Jamie, then back to his skateboard again. Then he looked up at Michelangelo, who had a large grin appearing slowly on his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Donatello asked him, mischievously matching his grin.

"I think so, bro'," Michelangelo said.

Jamie looked back and forth at the two turtles in confusion before they took both of her arms and pulled her along with them out to the sewers above.

X x X x X x X

"Are you sure I can do this?" Jamie asked doubtfully with one foot on Donatello's board.

"Sure you can!" Donatello said encouragingly. Jamie and the turtles were standing in a long sewer tunnel just above the lair. Jamie had been surprised that Raphael joined them. She scowled then and thought to herself, _He probably just came to see me fall on my_—

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Michelangelo said.

After a few more instructions from Donatello, Jamie said, "Well, here goes nothing." She lifted her foot off the ground, put it on the skateboard and…

Boom!

Jamie's feet flew out from under her with the board and landed on her back. Donatello lifted her to her feet and said, "Well… that's a good start."

"Yeah," Jamie said, retrieving the board. "The start was fine. It was end I wasn't too happy with."

After a few more tries, however, Jamie could get on the board with no problem. Things got more complicated when she actually rolled. At first, Jamie was doing well. Then, she picked up speed as she got further down the tunnel. "Not too bad," Michelangelo commented.

"Yeah," Leonardo replied. He looked nervous for some reason. "Too bad you forgot to tell her how to stop."

Donatello gasped. After exchanging a horrified glance with Michelangelo, they both shouted, "JAMIE!" and took off running down the tunnel to catch up with her.

Leonardo and Raphael could only hear a commotion going on far down the tunnel because the three had gotten so far into the shadows.

"Slow down, Jamie!"

"I can't, Don!"

"I've got you!"

_Crash!_

"Mikey!"

_Splash!_

"… Gross…"

A few moments later, the three finally came trudging back. When they came into the light, Leonardo's eyes widened. Then he doubled over in laugher. Even Raphael had to laugh at the sight of them. Jamie was holding the skateboard as if she thought it didn't deserve to keep its wheels long enough to be ridden another day, Michelangelo was covered in garbage, and Donatello was sopping wet from head to toe.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Michelangelo said, pulling a torn piece of paper out of his bandana.

Once Leonardo could catch his breath, he said, "Okay, guys, we'd better head back."

"Yeah," Donatello said. "I can dry off,"

Jamie looked at the board she held and said under her breath, "And I can put you through a blender."

X x X x X x X

_**A/N**: Three chapters to go! That's right, only three chapters left of Teenage Mutant Ninja Torture for Jamie... Bwahahahaha!_

_Jamie: -- You're not funny._

_Me: Oh yeah? Prove it._

_Jamie: ... Heh?_

_Me: That's what I thought. I wouldn't be putting me down since your fate is in my hands. I might just adapt the next chapter to you falling off of a cliff to your untimely death._

_Jamie: ... He he... dashes away_

_Me: Tee hee. Well, hope you liked this chapter and uh... review!_


	7. High Tension

_A/N: Well, FINALLY, another update. The end is drawing near... (insert collective sigh of relief from audience) So... yeah. Here you go._

X x X x X x X

The next night, Jamie and the turtles were watching television… again. Jamie and Donatello were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Raphael and Michelangelo were sitting on the back of the couch with their feet on the cushions, with Leonardo sitting on the couch between them.

"Man," Michelangelo grumbled, flipping through channels. "There's nothing good on."

"Why don't you try looking through shows other than cartoons?" Raphael complained.

Michelangelo looked at Raphael and said, "Hey, do you want the remote, Channel Commando?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Raphael took the remote control away from Michelangelo and used it to hit Michelangelo in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Michelangelo yelped. Then he punched Raphael in the arm. This resulted in Raphael tackling Michelangelo and both of them landing behind the couch. Then they rolled over to the side.

Leonardo got up and yelled at the two, trying to get them to stop. But Donatello and Jamie didn't take their eyes off the television. As Donatello handed her the bag of chips, Jamie asked, "So does that usually—"

"Yep," Donatello answered.

Jamie just nodded and was about to put a chip in her mouth, but froze when Raphael accidentally flung one of his sais out and imbedded it into the table that the television was sitting on, narrowly missing Jamie's head. Donatello looked at Jamie as she sighed and yanked the blade out of the table. When she stood and turned around, Michelangelo and Raphael had stood up, and Raphael leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. Jamie walked over to Raphael and held out his sai to him.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't use that thing against me when you had the chance," Raphael said sarcastically. Then he uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Jamie. "I guess you know that you're not good enough to stand a chance against me."

Jamie's eyes darkened. As Raphael reached for his sai in her hand, Jamie flipped it up and into her other hand before he could take it. Raphael just looked at her. Jamie could see his brothers tense up out of the corner of her eye. They knew that Jamie was doing something that was sure to get Raphael _very_ ticked off.

But Raphael had crossed the line, as far as Jamie was concerned. She took a step to turn away from Raphael, and then spun back around on her heel, fury now coursing through her. She threw the sai with all she had, spearing the tails of Raphael's bandanas and pinning them to the wall behind him. "Is that good enough for you?" Jamie shouted.

Raphael pulled his sai out of the wall and returned it to his belt. Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo had frozen. Then Jamie started yelling again. "What's the matter, _Raph?_ You always had something to say about what a "bad guy" I am before. But that was only _after_ you tried to look for me because you weren't sure I had escaped from the Foot at all. Well I didn't, and I never wanted to join to stupid Foot in the first place. That was just to save my life, but now I know I should have just let them kill me!" With that, Jamie ran to the entrance ladder, climbed it, and was gone.

Raphael leaned back against the wall. He felt like he had just gotten all the wind knocked out of him. He had been wrong about Jamie. Raphael knew now that he was stupid to think that she could possibly be a part of the Foot. But that night when he had pulled off her mask… When he saw Jamie's face he had shut down, convincing himself that he should never have trusted her in the first place. And now he had hurt Jamie enough to send her running again, into danger's arms.

The other three still hadn't moved. They were stunned. Leonardo was the first to recover. He walked over to Raphael and was about to yell at him, but then he saw the look on his brother's face. Raphael actually looked guilty. So Leonardo turned around to his brothers and was shocked to see that Splinter was standing in the corner behind Donatello. "Master Splinter!" he said. "Have you been there the whole time?"

Splinter didn't answer Leonardo's question directly, but what he did say confirmed his son's suspicion. "Go safely, my son,"

Leonardo nodded, understanding completely. "Come on, guys," he said to his brothers. "We need to find Jamie."

X x X x X x X

Jamie kept running until she didn't have anymore energy left. She finally collapsed on a bench with her head in her hands, hot tears running down her face. She couldn't understand why she cared so much that Raphael didn't trust her. But then again, she and Raphael had had a connection the night he saved her life. She should have just run away when she saw Raphael and what he was, but she didn't. Somehow, she wasn't scared. And Raphael had protected her after that. He had to have trusted her then. Jamie mentally kicked herself for deciding to take a walk so late that night. If she had just stayed at home, she wouldn't be running from a gang who wanted to kill her. _It's a good thing I yelled at Raphael before I left_, Jamie mused. _Now he won't risk getting attacked by the Foot to save my life again._

Then Jamie thought about Brady. That made her smile. He had stalled for her, like he said he would. Jamie hoped he was alright. If the Foot knew that Brady had warned her, he could be in trouble. _No_, Jamie decided. _He can take care of himself. _But she couldn't help but worry.

Jamie sat there for a while longer until she got cold. She was about to get up, but then suddenly felt two hands grab her shoulders. Before Jamie could react, something hit her hard on the back of the head. And then Jamie's world went black.

X x X x X x X

Jamie woke up to find herself in a white room. She tried to move, but couldn't. It took her a while to clear her head and realize that she was tied to a chair that was sitting against the back wall. _This can't be good_, Jamie thought.

She knew it wasn't good when she saw a very familiar person standing in the corner of the room, watching her.

"Kevin! Long time, no see," Jamie said, pretending to be cheerful.

"Yes," Kevin said, scowling. "It's been much too long. We should have caught you and killed you by now, but somehow you escaped…with the turtles."

Jamie gasped. How could he know about that? Seeing Jamie's stunned expression, Kevin continued. "The Foot broke into your apartment the night you ran from your duty. But before we could find you, those turtles intercepted us. That is why the Foot didn't get to you."

_Of course_, Jamie thought. Michelangelo had told her that Foot had fought them in her living room. The ones who had broken in would have told the rest of the Foot that the turtles were there, coming to her rescue.

"Of course," Kevin continued. "This does leave us with a bigger problem…for you, that is. If the turtles _and_ you disappeared that night, you must have been with the turtles all along. So now you are in the same position as you were before, except now," he smiled cruelly. "You don't have an alternate choice. Tell us where the turtles are."

Jamie couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. _Why did you have to run? _Jamie asked herself sadly. _Why do you always run? _But she was determined not to tell him where the turtles were. She wouldn't do that to her friends. "No," Jamie said flatly.

Kevin sighed and sat against the wall. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait for the turtles to come for you."

"They might not come."

"Oh, they will," Kevin said bitterly. "They always come for the rescue."

Jamie sighed and bowed her head. "Wonderful."


	8. No Running

_A/N: So sorry about the horrible wait. I'm going to get these two last chapters out quicker, okay? Alright then. Hope I haven't lost you all in my scatter-brainededness._

X x X x X x X

It didn't take Jamie long to get bored. After about five minutes, and to Kevin's utter dismay, she started singing to herself. _"'I need a hero…'_ Shoot! I can't remember that part. Umm… '_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight…' _Uh, that can't be right. '_I need a hero.'" _

"Stop!" Kevin said irritably.

"Fine, sheesh! I don't remember the words anyway." So she hummed instead.

"You know," Kevin said as he stood up and began to walk over to Jamie. She could tell he was very annoyed, which made her want to laugh. She didn't though, because right then Kevin whipped out a knife from his belt. "Maybe if you have such a big mouth, I could make you scream loud enough to get your turtle friends over here a little faster. What do you think?"

Jamie didn't say anything. She just eyed the knife defiantly and clamped her mouth shut. Then something caught her eye behind Kevin. Something familiar. Kevin must have noticed Jamie staring behind him, because he turned to look. He saw nothing. "What are you looking at?" he growled.

Jamie just shrugged. Kevin smiled. "Where were we?" He began to walk toward Jamie again with his knife, but then she saw someone walk up behind Kevin. Brady! He didn't look at Jamie once though. This started to make Jamie nervous. _What's going on?_ she wondered.

When Brady was standing right behind Kevin, he coughed to get Kevin's attention. Kevin spun around and scowled at him. "What do you want?"

"I have a message for you from Master Shredder," Brady replied in a professional tone. Then, after a slight pause, he brought back his fist and punched Kevin square in the jaw. Kevin was unconscious before he hit the floor.

When Brady looked back up, Jamie was staring at Kevin's motionless form with her mouth hanging open. Then she looked up at Brady. "What?" Brady asked cheerfully. "You didn't think I'd let him hurt you did you?"

"I—I…" Jamie stammered. "When you came in, you didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Well, I couldn't give Mr. Mean-and-Bitter a warning before I heroically came to your rescue, could I?" Brady said. He turned around, but then turned back to Jamie with a sly smile. Then he said, "Hey, I didn't know you could sing."

Jamie's cheeks turned bright red. "How long have you been here letting the circulation in my wrists being cut off?"

Brady sighed. "Well, I was waiting for a more appropriate moment to intervene, but you just _had_ to speed up the process by not thinking before you opened your mouth… _again_." Jamie rolled her eyes as Brady smiled and turned around. Then he yelled, "Hey, guys! Come on!"

Jamie had no idea what Brady was doing until she saw who was coming. "Raph! Mikey! Leo! Don!" Jamie was so relieved she had to laugh. "How did you find me?"

"Dumb luck," Leonardo said. "We were looking for you and found Brady, here, instead. He helped us out."

"Yeah," Michelangelo said. "Did you miss us?" As he said this, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, grinning.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud alarm went off. Michelangelo jumped away from the wall and looked at it where he had been. There was a large, square button. He had pushed it accidentally. "Uh, oh…" he said.

"Mikey!" Leonardo exclaimed. "Oh, great, this is going to be fun."

"Maybe we've got enough time to get out of here before the Foot comes," Donatello shouted over the alarm.

He was wrong. Suddenly, the Foot came pouring in and the fight began. The turtles and Brady spread out, fighting off the Foot ninjas who came in. Then Jamie realized that she still couldn't move. "Hey! I'm still tied to a chair over here!" Jamie called.

Raphael was the closest to Jamie. He hurried over and started to untie her. As he did, he said, "I'm sorry for not believing you, Jamie."

Jamie noticed that Raphael looked very guilty. "It's okay, I can understand why," she said. She honestly wasn't sure now that she would have believed herself.

Raphael had finished untying her now and she stood up. She was about to go help the others, but Raphael took her arm. "No, it's not okay. If I had known I would have—" He was cut off when a throwing dagger whizzed by their heads.

"Uh, can we talk about this later?" Jamie said.

"Oh, right," Raphael said. He and Jamie then continued to help the others fight off the Foot. The alarm had shut off, but there were still Foot ninjas coming in. Finally, the turtles, Brady, and Jamie had knocked out the last of the Foot.

"Now what?" Jamie asked.

"All of you get out. I'll make sure these guys don't wake up and go anywhere," Brady said, motioning to the Foot ninjas who were unconscious on the floor.

Jamie looked at Brady and said, "No way, you're coming with us."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Brady said.

"You heard the guy, let's go," Raphael said to Jamie. He and his brothers began to walk out. Jamie stood motionless for a moment, not wanting to leave Brady, but finally went to follow the turtles. She took a few steps, stopped, and then ran back.

"What—" Brady started. But Jamie cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. Before Brady could react, Jamie turned back and ran out. Brady stood there and watched her go until she was out of sight, then touched his cheek where Jamie had kissed him. After he got over his shock, Brady lowered his hand and smiled.

X x X x X x X

"I saw that," Raphael said to Jamie when she caught up. They, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were now on the roof of the Foot headquarters.

"Saw what?" Jamie asked, knowing exactly what Raphael was talking about. Raphael just continued to walk to the side of the roof, where his brothers were about to climb down. Jamie followed, but heard something behind them. She turned around and froze.

Raphael had just stepped on the ladder on the side of the building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jamie. Raphael turned around and was about to ask her what was wrong, but then he saw it.

Standing on the other side of the roof was the Shredder. He was facing them with a sword in his hand. Soon, Raphael heard his brothers come up behind him. They saw Shredder too. "Oh, man," Michelangelo whispered. Then he turned to Donatello and said, "This scene looks familiar."

Suddenly Shredder spoke. "This is about to become very different from our first encounter, Michelangelo. This time, only one will fight me: One who has caused too much trouble for me to simply kill without a challenge." As he said this, he pointed his sword at Jamie.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo stepped in front of Jamie protectively. "Not while we're here, pal," Raphael said.

"Ah," Shredder said. "Then I suppose I'll have to take care of that." He pulled an object out of his belt that looked like something you would see scanning groceries at a check-out counter and pointed it to them.

"Oh, what's he gonna do, price-check us to death?" Michelangelo said.

"Shh," Leonardo hissed.

Shredder just laughed and said, "This is a laser that will kill you instantly."

The turtles still didn't move. Raphael turned his head a little and whispered, "Jamie, run. _Now_!" But when he turned his head more, he saw that Jamie had disappeared.

"So," Shredder continued. "You may choose to die before or after I fight the girl… and kill her as well."

"Neither," a determined voice said from behind him.

Surprised, Shredder spun around to see who had spoken. There Jamie stood, her jaw set. A few of the New York lights shined behind her from other buildings and a faint breeze blew back loose strands of hair from her ponytail. Once Shredder had seen Jamie, she walked around him until she was between him and the turtles. "Jamie, don't!" Raphael called. But she didn't answer. She wasn't running this time.

Shredder laughed cruelly. Then he said, "You know… I met your little friend on my way up. Brady, is that his name?" He got his answer when Jamie froze on the spot and turned white. "Yes… Of course, I had to get rid of him. He was bad for business."

Jamie only let this news sink in for about two seconds before she narrowed her eyes and attacked, starting the fight.

Raphael and his brothers watched as Jamie fought the Shredder. Every once in a while, they would get worried that Jamie was losing, but then she would hop back up again and continue. "We've got to do something," Michelangelo said after a long while. He could tell Jamie didn't have much fight left in her.

"Yeah, this is too risky," Leonardo agreed. But they knew that they couldn't do anything while Shredder had that laser in his belt.

Suddenly, things got bad. Shredder suddenly swung his sword and cut Jamie's side, causing her to fall. She tried to get up, but Shredder held his blade above her throat. "No!" Donatello yelled. Raphael tried to think of what he could do to help her. Finally, he took out his sais and slid them over to Jamie.

Jamie knew it was over. She was defenseless. Then, she heard a skidding sound. Raphael's sais stopped just above her head. Jamie reached back, grabbed them, and used them to block Shredder's sword just before he swung it down to her. This gave her enough time to get up again and resume the fight.

"She can't go for much longer," Raphael said.

"We can think of something!" Leonardo said. But, he too was starting to panic.

X x X x X x X

_A/N: The next chapter is the last. And that's all I have for today. Uh… review, review, review! Please and thank you! (Oooh, I rhymed…)_


	9. Out With a Bang

_A/N: Here we go, last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

X x X x X x X

Michelangelo suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea!" he said. He waited for Shredder to have his back to them, and then led his brothers to the side of the building. They climbed down and walked to the other side. "I saw another ladder over here," Michelangelo said. They found it, and then climbed up again, this time ending up right behind Jamie.

Michelangelo broke off a rung and threw it at Shredder as hard as he could. It hit Shredder, and he flew backwards, landing in his side with his back to them. Jamie turned around to Michelangelo and he whispered, "Get him to lunge at you, and then move out of the way." Then he and the others ducked back down.

Jamie didn't have time to ask questions. Shredder got up quickly and ran over to her again. Jamie planted her feat, hoping she could get Shredder to jump at her. It worked. He lunged, and then Jamie stepped out of the way at the last possible second. Shredder tripped over something next to the side of the building, and fell over the side. Jamie heard a distant _thud _as Shredder landed on the concrete below.

When Jamie looked at what Shredder had tripped over, she sighed. It was a shell. Michelangelo poked his head out and got up, grinning. "Man, I love being a—"

"We know, Mikey," Leonardo said, climbing back up on the roof. He was followed by Raphael and Donatello.

"Way to go, Mikey. Who knew that you actually had enough brains to pull off a stunt like that?" Raphael teased.

"Thanks, I—Hey!" Michelangelo said in an offended tone.

Everyone laughed but Jamie. Raphael saw the sad look on her face and knew what she was thinking about, but didn't say anything. Before they climbed down, Jamie handed Raphael his Sais. "Thanks," she said.

They all climbed down to the street below. Leonardo used a pay phone to call the police. Soon, they heard sirens heading for the Foot headquarters. "Well," Leonardo said as they walked. "The Foot is going to jail, and Shredder's dead—"

"Again," Michelangelo interrupted.

"Right," Leonardo continued. "But I think you're safe now Jamie, so you can go home if you want."

"Yeah, I'd better get going. Mom should get back any time now. She's probably called the house about a million times anyway," Jamie said.

As they walked, Jamie was behind the others. Raphael slowed so that he could walk next to her. "You really liked that Brady guy didn't you?" he asked.

Jamie looked at up Raphael and smiled sadly. "It's not just that," Jamie said, forcing tears back. She was quiet for a long time before she said, "I should have made him come with us."

"Hey," Raphael said. "That was his choice. It's not your fault."

"I guess," Jamie said, looking at the ground. After a few minutes, they were at her apartment building. They all went up to Jamie's apartment, taking the elevator this time so that the turtles wouldn't be seen. Jamie opened the door and said, "Good, we beat mom. I wonder if—"

For some reason, Jamie didn't finish her sentence. She stood frozen in the doorway. "What's wrong?" Donatello asked, confused. He walked up beside her and looked inside.

"What's that?" Jamie tried to ask in a calm voice, pointing to a small table near the door. Donatello gasped when he saw what was sitting on it. It was a small, round ball with digital letters on the front counting off the seconds: 561, 560, 559…

"Everybody, out!" Donatello said. "It's a bomb! We've got less than 10 minutes before it goes off."

"Whoa!" Michelangelo said.

Jamie laughed shakily. "I guess they're trying to kill me," she said.

"Go!" Leonardo exclaimed. He, Michelangelo, and Jamie ran out.

Raphael was about to follow, but then he realized that Donatello wasn't coming. "What are you doing?" Raphael shouted. "Let's go!"

Donatello was crouched in front of the bomb, examining it. "There are still people in this building. I think I can turn it off," he said. He didn't sound very certain, though.

"Donny, we'll get the people out," Raphael said impatiently. "Just come on!"

"Just how many people do_ you_ expect to convince that there's a bomb in the building, Raph? Just get out of here," Donatello yelled.

Raphael hated to admit it, but Donatello was right. Who would listen to a mutant turtle warning them about a bomb? But he didn't want to leave his brother. "Donny, I'm not gonna—"

Donatello stood up to face Raphael and took out his bo staff. Then he shouted, "Go, before I kick your shell!"

Raphael looked at the timer. They had wasted two minutes. Knowing that Donatello wasn't going to leave, Raphael decided to save as much time as possible by turning around and running out. And he hated himself more and more with each step he took.

X x X x X x X

"Where are they?" Jamie asked, panting from running so hard and clutching her cut side. She, Michelangelo, and Leonardo had found cover in an ally nearby. Then, they saw Raphael come around the corner.

"Where's Donny?" Leonardo asked.

"I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn't before he turned that bomb off!" Raphael replied.

"You mean Donny's still in there?" Michelangelo shouted. He suddenly tried to run out of the ally, hoping to get to Donatello in time, but Raphael caught him and held him back. "Let go Raphael!" Michelangelo yelled, trying to get free.

"There's nothing you can do!" Raphael shouted back.

"Want a bet?" Michelangelo retorted. Then, he reared back, sending him and Raphael into the ally wall. It loosened Raphael's grip enough to let Michelangelo out of his grasp. He took off and ran around the corner, but was only out of sight for a second before they all heard a loud blast.

X x X x X x X

Donatello tried to find a way to turn off the bomb without setting it off prematurely, but it was very difficult. The only wire he could find was a long, gray one leading to the door, which probably triggered the start of the count-off. He yanked it right out of the bomb, but the numbers still ticked on. He now only had two minutes left.

After a minute more of trying to stop the bomb, Donatello knew there was no way. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed the bomb, put his Bo staff back in the strap behind his shell, and ran to a window. There was a fire escape outside. He then stepped out and climbed on the roof of the apartment, taking out his Bo staff again. Once he had it firmly in his hand, he looked at the bomb one last time and waited for it to get down to three seconds left before he tossed it in the air. When it came back down, Donatello swung his Bo staff like a baseball bat with all the strength he had. It connected with the bomb and sent it soaring into the air. Then, it exploded.

X x X x X x X

When Jamie, Leonardo, and Raphael heard the blast, they ran out of the ally. Michelangelo was only a few feet ahead of them, staring at the smoke that completely engulfed the former-apartment building. He didn't move.

Jamie looked at Raphael and Leonardo. They had stopped as well. They couldn't believe that Donatello was gone. Then, Michelangelo called out, "Donny!"

No one answered.

Raphael stepped up and put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. When he did, he noticed that Michelangelo was shaking badly. Then, suddenly, Jamie cried, "Look!" She pointed to the smoke. Something was walking out of it.

"DONNY!" everyone shouted. Michelangelo ran to his brother, followed closely by Raphael and Leonardo. They all jumped on Donatello to give him a hug, but made him lose his balance and fall to the ground, pulling the others with him.

"Okay!" Donatello said. "Ouch! Get off guys. I'm fine, Leo, don't look at me that way."

Finally, the four were able to stand up. "How did you get out?" Jamie asked.

Donatello explained how he made the bomb go off in the air instead of in the apartment. "So nothing even got touched by the blast," he concluded. "They must have planted it after we left the night the Foot broke into the apartment and set it to start the timer when the door opened."

Jamie looked back at the apartment building. The smoke was clearing now. "I should get back," she said.

"Hey, don't forget about us," Michelangelo said. "You can come and hang out whenever!"

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, I will." She thought for a second. "On one condition."

"What?" Donatello asked.

"Never try to teach me how to skateboard again."

"Deal," Donatello laughed.

With that, Jamie said her goodbyes and walked back to her apartment. When she was gone, Leonardo said, "Well, we should get back home, too." They all started to walk to a manhole.

"Dudes, I don't know about you," Michelangelo said. "But I really need some pizza."

Donatello sighed as they climbed down to the sewer and said, "Who could have guessed?"

X x X x X x X

_A/N: … The end? I got nothin. Hope you liked it._

5


End file.
